pretend_wizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Driftwood
This item is currently owned by Lee Bronne. The Driftwood is a katana made from enchanted Hanzo coral, which deals 1d8 slashing damage when wielded one-handed, or 1d10 when wielded with two hands. A katana is a finesse weapon, which can be a benefit to characters with a high Dexterity. The weapon has two magical powers, both of which suit Lee Bronne's hoarder behaviour: *When the wielder is struck by a spell, the katana can copy that spell and store it. At a later point, the wielder can cast that spell, once, using the wielder's caster level; if the wielder's caster level isn't high enough to normally be able to cast the spell, they can still cast it, as though they were temporarily the lowest possible caster level required to cast that spell. The Driftwood doesn't negate the spell, so the wielder would still need to suffer the original spell's effects before being able to store a copy of it in the blade. If the wielder is immune to the spell, for some reason, they can still copy that spell. *Once every 10 turns, when The Driftwood strikes a surface, it can summon a random item (as determined by a percentile roll) selected from the equipment list; for example, when Lee Bronne first experimented with the katana, a roll of 65 conjured up a pair of manacles. The item persists indefinitely, but only one summoned item can exist at a time. When Lee Bronne found The Driftwood, Shira Snow volunteered to form a water javelin using her new rings, to provide Lee with a target to swing his katana at. : Ron: '''Okay, let's touch swords. '''John: Raphael can throw his beads in! Brittney: '''Never again! :::::::::: '''List of items that can be summoned: (roll d100) #Unknown (possibly reroll) #Abacus #Acid (vial) #Alchemist’s fire (flask) #Ammo - Arrows (20) #Ammo - Blowgun needles (50) #Ammo - Crossbow bolts (20) #Ammo - Sling bullets (20) #Antitoxin (vial) #Arcane focus (Crystal) #Arcane focus (Orb) #Arcane focus (Rod) #Arcane focus (Staff) #Arcane focus (Wand) #Backpack #Ball bearings (bag of 1,000) #Barrel #Basket #Bedroll #Bell #Blanket #Block and tackle #Book #Bottle, glass #Bucket #Caltrops (bag of 20) #Candle #Case, crossbow bolt #Case, map or scroll #Chain (10 feet) #Chalk (1 piece) #Chest #Climber's kit #Clothes, common #Clothes, costume #Clothes, fine #Clothes, traveler’s #Component pouch #Crowbar #Druidic focus (Sprig of mistletoe) #Druidic focus (Totem) #Druidic focus (Wooden staff) #Druidic focus (Yew wand) #Fishing tackle #Flask or tankard #Grappling hook #Hammer #Hammer, sledge #Healer’s kit #Holy symbol (Amulet) #Holy symbol (Emblem) #Holy symbol (Reliquary) #Holy water (flask) #Hourglass #Hunting trap #Ink (1 ounce bottle) #Ink pen #Jug or pitcher #Ladder (10-foot) #Lamp #Lantern, bullseye #Lantern, hooded #Lock #Magnifying glass #Manacles #Mess kit #Mirror, steel #Oil (flask) #Paper (one sheet) #Parchment (one sheet) #Perfume (vial) #Pick, miner’s #Piton #Poison, basic (vial) #Pole (10-foot) #Pot, iron #Potion of healing #Pouch #Quiver #Ram, portable #Rations (1 day) #Robes #Rope, hempen (50 feet) #Rope, silk (50 feet) #Sack #Scale, merchant’s #Sealing wax #Shovel #Signal whistle #Signet ring #Soap #Spellbook #Spikes, iron (10) #Spyglass #Tent, two-person #Tinderbox #Torch #Vial #Waterskin #Whetstone Category:Loot